This invention relates to a reel loader of the type including a mechanism employed for loading and unloading reels with respect to a supporting bed. The mechanisms are particularly designed for handling relatively large reels which cannot be efficiently handled by individuals, and the mechanisms are preferably of the type carried on the supporting bed. Since the bed may comprise a truck bed, the mechanisms are then available for loading and unloading operations irrespective of the location of the bed.
Mechanisms of the type involved are generally of the type employing lift arms pivotally mounted on a supporting bed. Examples of structures of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,082; 3,325,118; 3,063,584; 3,036,790, 3,820,673 and 4,228,967. These patents describe lift arms which are associated with truck beds whereby reels employed for telephone cable and the like can be loaded and unloaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,673 in particular discloses an apparatus for handling cable reels and the like which is especially suited for the handling of structures of various sizes. The apparatus includes mechanisms particularly adapted for adjustability whereby cable reels and other structures can be most efficiently loaded on truck beds and the like with maximum efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,967 is directed to improvements in loading and unloading mechanisms as described in the '673 patent. Such loaders operate to handle reels of a standard type including a center section for holding cable and a flange at either end of the center section. Each flange defines a rim which will rest on the bed when a reel has been positioned on the bed.
That invention was more particularly directed to reel drive means suitable for rotating a reel located on a bed. The reel could then be utilized for feeding cable or for retracting cable and winding the cable back onto a reel.